Taking Over Sakura
by Knight Darkwolf
Summary: This is a songfic about Sasuke and Sakura. The song is Taking over me by Evanescence. The story takes place after Sasuke leaves Sakura all alone.


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.  
Status: This is a song-fic. The song is "Taking over me" by Evanescence. The song lyrics are in double quotes.

The story is one of my Sasuke and Sakura fics. The story takes place after Sasuke has left Konoha, and Sakura has been wallowing around the town for three years since he join her as she is walking through town on one such day as she approaches an all to familiar place. The Bridge. When she reaches the bridge she sits down on top of the railing and stares into the sky.

* * *

**You don't remember me, but I remember you. I lie awake and try so hard, not to think of you. but who can decide what they dream? And dream I do...**

Sakura hops down off the railing and begins walking around town again. As she does a picture of Sasuke appears in her head. The first thoughts in her head are:

**I believe in you, I'll give up everything just to find you. I have to be with you. To live. To breathe. Your taking over me.**

Sakura reaches the Konoha gate that she saw Sasuke leave through. The memories come flowing back, and so does all the pain.

**Have you forgotten all I know and all we had? You saw me mourning my love for you, and touched my hand... I knew you loved me then...**

Sakura starts to walk the forest path. As she walks she whispers her thought to herself.

**I believe in you, I'll give up everything just to find you. I have to be with you. To live. To breathe. Your taking over me.**

Sakura reaches a small pond and kneels in front of it. She looks into the reflection staring back at her, she leaps backward in surprise that Sasuke is staring back at her.

**I look into the mirror and see your face. If I look deep enough, so many things inside that just like you, are taking over**.

Sakura starts to run away from the pond. When she reaches the former training field of team 7. Sakura stares into the sky and speaks out loud the thoughts of her head:

**I believe in you, I'll give up everything just to find you. I have to be with you. To live! To breathe! Your taking over me!**

She starts to cry, then she collapses onto a bench near the path. Sakura calls out for him, wishing for him to return. She kept repeating that she believed in him over and over again.

**I believe in you, I'll give up everything just to find you. I have to be with live! To breathe! Your Taking Over Me... taking over me...Your Taking Over Me... taking over me...Taking Over Me...**

Sakura continues crying and calling for him. No one stops to comfort her, they just watch her as they walk by. A man with an all black trench coat,  
long black hair, and onyx eyes stops and walks up to her. She never looks up, she was used to people staring at her. He listened to the soft words she spoke.

"So I'm taking over you, am I?" Sasuke asked her. Sakura stopped immediately.

'I know that voice...' she thought. She looked up to meet his onyx eyes.

"SASUKE!" She yelled over and over again jumping into his arms, practically knocking him over.

"I know you know who I am, now could you possibly stop crushing me?.." Sasuke asked her, between crushing bear hugs.

"Oh...sorry.." Sakura replied releasing Sasuke and backing up a bit. Sauke shook his head.

"Still the same Sakura..." Sasuke stated with a small smile. Sakura smiled at this.

"YEP!...but what about you...I thought you left..." Sakura asked, her smile disappearing. His eyes drifting away, and his all too serious expression returned.  
His eyes shifted back to hers.

"Nevermind...Stupid question...forget I even asked you..." Sakura replied quickly. Sasuke took a step toward her, surprised by this she took a step away from him.

"I just couldn't take the pain." Sasuke said plainly. She looked at him in confusion.

"All the things I did...and said,...they were hurtful...and all you ever did was love me..." Sasuke replied turning away from her.

"Is that why you left?..." Sakura asked placing her hand on his shoulder.

"I have caused you so much pain...and I've caused myself so much pain..." Sasuke replied shaking her hand off his shoulder. Sakura takes his arm.

"What counts is that you came back." Sakura started. Sasuke turns around.

"No it doesn't. I'm not fit to protect anyone...I can hardly protect myself." Sasuke snaps. Sakura gets a little frustrated.

"You are not the only person who has problems you know! Your afraid of losing the things you care about! That's why you choose not to care about anything! You don't want what happened to you clan to happen to you or anyone else again. You know if you care about something, you might lose it, and that scares you doesn't it? Well, you left our village, but you still care about us don't you! Stop running! Sometimes, you need to fight for what you care for!" Sakura yelled at Sasuke. Sasuke turned to face her and just stared wide eyed, realizing how right she was...he was running...avoiding the things her cared for...

"something really must have been bad for you to be acting this way." Sakura stated.

"Something bad did happen..." Sasuke said trailing off. Sakura looked into his eyes.

"What was it?"

"I left..."

"leaving Konoha?..."

"..no..."

"what did you leave?"

"you." He replied a slight blush on his face. Sakura just stands there. Jaw on the floor.

"...could you say that again?..." She asked him cleaning out her ears.

"you heard me..." Sasuke said crossing his arms.

"say it." Sakura ordered. Sasuke cocked his head in confusion.

"Huh?"

"Say you love me."

"no."

"why?"

"cuz"

"cuz why?"

"I don't feel like it..."

"THEN YOU HATE ME!"

"NO! I don't...wait errrr...i don't..." Sasuke was getting redder and redder as he rambled on, he was also getting more and more confused.

"that's ok. I love you anyway Sasuke." Sakura said to him as he talked to himself. She kissed his lips, and that shut him right up. It Also turned him tomato red.

"iloveyou..." Sasuke whispered quickly.

"What was that?.." Sakura asked him. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I...love you." Sasuke said.

"Yay! I love you too Sasuke!" Sakura yelled jumping into his arms, but Sasuke moved both his arms into the air, so she fell on her butt, "Hey!"

"you can walk." Sasuke replied walking away. She growled, then got up and the two walked around Konoha.

* * *

(Pending on who you are you can have the correct ending. Ending One: They get married, and live happily. Ending Two: Itachi shows up and kills Sakura or Sasuke, pending on which one you want to live out the rest of their lives in pain. Ending Three: On their walk through town, Naruto summons that red frog and it kill everyone. Ending Four: it just ends.)

Thanks for reading. This story took me forever because I saved it on a disk then my brother melted the disk with a welding torch, so I tried to remember what I had written down before. The other one was better than this...But it is dead so deal with this. Knight Darkwolf.


End file.
